Bowser & Ganondorf, UNITE The Darkness Cometh
by GCNJack204
Summary: I have returned. Chapter should be posted by 7:00 pm. I hope the MAJOR improvements might lear a few more readers. Rating also went up. NEW TITLE WILL BE POSTED SOON!Please sent your e-mails or reviews to me for a new title.(No flames please)
1. Prolouge

~Note: I do not own any characters in this fanfic. Even though I really want to.(Sob) Uh, ahem..... ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!p   
~~~~~~~~Prolouge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark, stormy night in Hyrule. Princess Zelda was staring out the window, wondering when will Link will return from his adventure in Termina. All of a sudden, she saw a dark shadow approaching her. She felt afraid. Could this be the work of Ganondorf?............. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! It's you. Stay away you freaking creep!" Zelda started chanting a spell of a time freeze to make an escape. But she couldn't finish it, since she was shot with a tranquilizer dart before she could see who the villian was. All she saw was a huge, round figure..........p  
  
  
One, sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach was taking a walk around the courtyard of her castle with two of her Toad servants. She was enjoying the chirps of the birds , the happiness and peace in her kingdom. The toads were enjoying the croquet game(?) that was put on the court. A lurking shadow was among the court. The Toads didn't know what hit them. All they saw was a huge sword batting them. Princess Peach was picking some flowers when a huge hand went over her mouth and was knocked out before se could scream for help.......p  
  
  
Okay! That was a chessy prolouge, but I want you to get the darn point. Okay!p  
  
R+R Peace Out! ---------GCNJack204 ^_^ 


	2. The Heros! Well, Sort Of

Once again, I don't own any Nintendo characters,blah,blah,blah! On with the fic!p  
  
One sunny morning in Hyrule Field....p  
  
Link:Ah, What a great morning! I'm just 3 hours away from the castle. I can't wait to see Zelda....and my cash! He...He!p  
  
Epona gave a soft neigh at agreement.p  
  
Link:Man, I feel weird, like some huge, greenish guy came amd caused trouble at Hyrule Castlep  
  
Epona gave a questioning neigh.p  
  
Link: I know, I know. It's weird. I just have this weird feeling.p  
  
Meanwhile at Warp Pipe Express at Mushroom Kingdom......p  
  
(A/N: I took off Mario And Luigi's Italian accent. The spelling is annoying O_0)p  
  
Luigi:Hey, Mario! Wait up!(puff,puff,puff) I can't see you!p  
  
Mario: Well hurry up! I can't wait much longer!p  
  
Luigi:"Yeah,yeah. I know you're desperate for Peach.By the way, when's the wedding?p  
  
(Mario shot a fire ball, but Luigi did a backflip and kicking the fire ball back at Mario and Mario recieved a good roasting.)p  
  
(Mario: Did the roasted pose like in Mario Party 4)p  
  
Luigi: Ha! I should be the star of Nintendo!p  
  
(A/N: Even though I like Mario more than Luigi, I'm giving more of the spotlight to Luigi in this fic for the insults in the past game. ^_^)p  
  
(Applause)p  
  
Mario:Who?p  
  
Luigi:Never mind. We're going to be late for the warp pipe!p  
  
Speakers at station: Pipe from Delfino Isle to Mushroom Kingdom, please board on now!p  
  
Mario: Ma-ma-mia!!! I told you. Let's go!!!!!!p  
  
(Mario And Luigi set off running to Warp Pipe 9658)p  
  
Train "Dude": ALL ABOARD!!!!!!!p  
  
(Warp)p  
  
Back at Hyrule...p  
  
Link: Hello! I'm Link. I'm Hyrule's hero. You should know me, right?p  
  
Guard at Hyrule Castle: Uhhh....No!!!p  
  
(Link falls over)p  
  
Link: Don't you read the "Daily Hylian!?"p  
  
Guard: Uhhh.....No!p  
  
(Link falls over)p  
  
Guard: Ohh!!!! I know who you are. You're the boy Princess Zelda has the hotties on!p  
  
(Link turns red as a strawberry)p  
  
Link: Uhh... CAN I JUST GET INSIDE THE FRAKIN DANG CASTLE!p  
  
Guard:o_Op  
  
(A long moment of silence)p  
  
Guard: Uh.... Go in!p  
  
Link: Finally!p  
  
Back in Mushroom Kingdom....p  
  
Luigi:I 'm glad that we're back from that 2nd vacation at Isle Delfino(?)p  
  
Mario: Yeah, I really liked it. I really get airsick easily.p  
  
Luigi: I thought you were invincible.p  
  
Mario:@_@p  
  
Luigi: }:)p  
  
Mario: @_@..... Anyway, let's go see Princess Peach!p  
  
Luigi: Ahh! What for? She really sucks at tennis and golf! I'm not going anywhere. I'm going back to my pad----p  
  
Mario: Daisy will be there. I invited her in advance!p  
  
Luigi^_^ What are we waiting for? Let's go!p  
  
Mario:o_O(Falls over)p  
  
Okay! That was a odd chapter. It's just to introduce the characters. Allrighty, then! p  
  
O.K! Peace out-------GCNJack204 ^_^ 


	3. The Dimension Warps

I do not own any Nintendo characters, blah blah! On with the fic!p  
  
Chapter 3: The Dimension Warpsp  
  
  
  
Link has discovered that Zelda has the hotties on him. He tries to forget that fact and goes to the Hyrule Castle and sees that there's a major tragedy has occured.p  
  
  
Link: Your highness. What's wrong? You seemed worried!p  
  
King Of Hyrule: It's because I am, YOU STUPID ELF!!!!!!!!!!!!p  
  
Link: @_@p  
  
King}:op  
  
Link:(sweatdropped)p  
  
King: I'm sorry! I'm just so worried for Zelda!p  
  
Link: What happened?p  
  
King: Looks like Ganondorf struck again!p  
  
(Dramatic Music)p  
  
Link: Yeaaaaahhhhhh.......Soooo..... What did he do?p  
  
King: }:o @#$%$@#! p  
  
Link: HEY! There's children present, like me!!!!!!!!!!!!!p  
  
King: @_@.... Anyway, Ganondorf kidnapped Princess Zelda, but he let some giant footprints in the room and he must of used fire.p  
  
Link: Can I go check?p  
  
King: Sure!!!!! Guards!!! Please take Link to Zeldas bedroom....AND KEEP A MAJOR EYE ON HIM!!!p  
  
Link: @_@(falls over)p  
  
King: Just in case, you know }:) p  
  
Link: Sigh......p  
  
Meanwhile at Mushroom Kingdom at Peach's Castle.....p  
  
Mario: Hello!!!!!!(Knocks On Door)p  
  
Luigi: You're not knocking loud enough.p  
  
Mario: Grrr....(Pounds door so hard, it falls down)p  
  
Mario/Luigi: @_@p  
  
Luigi: Let's just go in.p  
  
(Mario And Luigi Enter Castle To See a few Toad corpses lying around and a huge triangle on the floor that's been carved)p  
  
Mario:Hmm..... That's odd! Who would draw a huge triangle in Mushroom Kingdom?p  
  
Luigi: Yeah, I know, and no one is here.p  
  
Mario: Ma-Ma-Mia!!!! Bowser kidnapped Peach again.... for the 1,000,000 th time!!!p  
  
(Stares at Luigi)p  
  
Luigi: Ohhhhhh,No!!!! I'm not going to walk another 1,000 miles to rescue your girlfriend!p  
  
Mario: }:( p  
  
Mysterious Voice: Stand on thee Triforce And be revealed thy truth!p  
  
Mario/Luigi: What?!p  
  
Mysterious Voice: STAND ON THE STUPID TRIANGLE TO SEE WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!!!p  
  
Mario/Luigi: @_@....O.K!!!p  
  
(Can not be seen, but Mysterious Voice falls over)p  
  
(Mario & Luigi walk to triangle, and a sudden flash occured and they dissapeared.....)p  
  
Back At Hyrule......p  
  
Link: Hey! Whaz'dat?  
  
Guard #1: I do not know! Looks like the can though(^_^)p  
  
Link: Looks like a pipe......p  
  
Mysterious Voice: Hey-a!! Come-a in and see-a where'a is Zelda!p  
  
Link: Huh?p  
  
Mysterious Voice: (muttering) Dang! I got both languages confused again!p  
  
Link: @_@p  
  
Mysterious Voice: Just hop in the pipe and find out!p  
  
Link: Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!p  
  
Mysterious Voice: (Falls Over)   
  
Link:^_^  
  
(Link jumps in the pipe)p  
  
At Bowser's Castle....p  
  
Bowser: Ha! Ha! Ha! What a great idea! I'm a genius!p  
  
Ganondorf: Hey , you overloaded mutant. It was my plan, too!!!(Starts bawling and jumping up and down)IT WAS MINE TOO! MINE TOO!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!p  
  
Bowser:@_@....Oooooookkkaaaaayyyy! This is a perfect plan. To conquer the dimensions and to combine them. With your Triforce thingy and the ower Star, we'll unite the dimensions, and Bowser legacy WILL BE BORN!!!!!!!!p  
  
Ganondorf: You mean the Ganon legacy.p  
  
Bowser: No! Bowser!p  
  
Ganondorf: Ganon!p  
  
Bowser: Bowser!p  
  
Ganon: Ganon!p  
  
(Bowser started shooting fire and Ganon did those punches he does in Smash Bros. Melee)p  
  
Allright! That's a wrap! That was an o.k chapter!p  
  
Peace Out--------GCNJack204 ^_^ 


	4. The Meeting

O.K! I don't own the.......Ahhh! You know what I mean!p  
  
Chapter 4: The Meetingp  
  
(At a place between the dimensions of Hyrule And Mushroom Kingdom)p  
  
Mario: Hey! What's going on?p  
  
Luigi: I don't know! This place seems creepy!p  
  
Mario:_(whimpers)p  
  
Luigi: And I thought I was the gutless one....p  
  
Mario#_#p  
  
Link: Hey! What's going on?p  
  
Mario/Luigi:Huh!? Who are you?p  
  
(Theme Song of Zelda III for the SNES playing)p  
  
Link; I am Link! I am the hero of Hyrule, Termina, blah,blah,blah(record scratches)!Forget it! You know who I am! We work for the same company!p  
  
Mario: We do?p  
  
Luigi; Don't ask!p  
  
Link:What the heck are we doing here? I was suppose to be where Zelda was?p  
  
Luigi: Oh, the girl who has the hots on you?p  
  
Link:Uhhh......p  
  
Mario: Ohhhh!!! I know now!p  
  
Luigi/Link: WHAT!!???p  
  
Mario: We work at Nintendo! No wonder I recieve a salary of 3.5 million dollars!p  
  
Luigi/Link:(falls over)p  
  
Mysterious Voice: Welcome, O heros of dimensions!p  
  
Link: HEY! JUST TELL US YOUR FREAKING NAME. YOUR NAME TAKES LOTS OF ROOM IN THIS FIC!!!!p  
  
Mysterious Voice: O.K! Uhhhh..... Bob!!! p  
  
Luigi:O.K!p  
  
Bob:Anyway,you have been chosen to save the dimensions of Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom.p  
  
Link: Whazzdat?!p  
  
Mario/Luigi:Hyrule? Dont you mean, I rule?p  
  
Bob: NO, YOU STUPID MORTALS!!! GET IT! YOU LIVE IN A UNIVERSE WITH MORE THAN 1 DIMENSION! THE UNIVERSE DOES'NT REVOLVE AROUND YOU!!!!p  
  
Mario/Luigi/Link: It doesn't!?p  
  
Bob:(falls over) }:o @#%$#@$#$%#$@p  
  
Mario: (covering Link's ears)p  
  
Luigi: Hey!!! Watch your mouth!!! There's a kid here!!! p  
  
(HEY!!! GET ON WITH IT)p  
  
Luigi: You shut up, Bob!p  
  
Bob: That wasn't me.p  
  
Mario: Then, who was that?p  
  
(Me!!!!)p  
  
Mario; Who are you?p  
  
(I'm the author! I hate to but in, but........ GET ON WITH THIS STUPID FIC ALREADY! QUIT THE BICKERING ALREADY!)p  
  
All:@_@p  
  
Bob:@_@......Anyway, you have been chosen. You must travel through the lands to reach the villians. Here's the plot. Ganondorf used the Triforce to open up a hole in the dimension warp. He warped to Mushroom Kingdom and landed at Bowser's Castle. They united forces to kidnap the princesses to keep both dimensions distracted while they work on to unite the two dimensions to rule it as one evil kingdom.p  
  
Luigi: That's kind of stupid. They should know that we would come after them.p  
  
Mario: Where are they right now?p  
  
Bob: At Bowser's Castle.p  
  
Link: Right! Can you take us there?p  
  
Bob: I can't. There's only one warp to Hyrule. You got to go to the Sacred Realm to open another dimension warp to Mushroom Kingdom.p  
  
Luigi: You mean, we have to travel through "I Rule" to open another warp and travel through Mushroom Kingdom to Bowser's Castle?  
  
Bob: That's right....AND THATS HYRULE!!! H-Y-R-U-L-E!!!!!! HYRULE!!! GET IT, YOU DEMENTED LINGUINI MAN!!!!p  
  
(Ahem!!!! Get on with it!!!)p  
  
Bob @_@p  
  
Luigi: Whoa! I'll need a bunch of Cappachinos for this adventure.p  
  
Bob: No time for that. Time to go!!!p  
  
(The dimension warp to Hyrule suck in Mario, Luigi, And Young Link) p  
  
Allright. Cool chapter! R/R!p  
  
Peace Out---------GCNJack204 ^_^ 


	5. Welcome To Hyrule!

O.K! I don't own all Nintendo characters,blah,blah! To answer your question, Link,Mario, And Luigi have different toungues. Link has a different pronounciation for different words, since he is basiclly from the Middle Ages. Like potato, "potato", "potaado". Does this answer your question? Good!

Chapter 5:Welcome To Hyrule

(In Kokiri Forest, a huge hole came out of the floor and the heroes popped out!)

Mario/Luigi/Link:@_@

Mario: Hey! Where are we?

Link: Welcome to Hyrule!

Luigi: Yeah, we know! We read the title.

Link:(falls over) Sarai: LINK!!!!

Mario: Hey! Who's that?

Link:HOLY CRAP!!!!

Luigi:What's up with you?

Link: MY EX-GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

(dramatic music)

Sarai: Link! You can back for me(kisses Link like crazy)

Link: Help.......Me.......!

Mario: Dang! She must of REALLY loved you.

Link:Look, Sarai. I need to go back to Hyrule Castle to do some business with these guys.

Sarai:Why? :(

Link: Sigh....We got to go save the universe again from a giant turtle and Ganondorf from uniting the dimensions and making it a huge, evil kingdom!

Sarai: That can wait. Stay with me!

Link:(Falls over)

Mario:You know, we could use some supplies.

Sarai: Oh, hello, mister. Just go to that shop over there.

(Mario,Luigi,And Link walk over to Deku Shop in Ocarina Of Time)

Shopkeeper: Hello! See anything you like?

Mario: Hey! Do you have any mushroom smoothies?

Shopkeeper: Uhhh... no. But we have Deku Nuts!

Mario: I'll take 5!!!!

Shopkeeper: 15 rupees.

Mario: Uhhhh....(hands shopkeeper 10 coins)

Shopkeeper: o_O

Mario:What? Not enough?!

Link: I got it. Don't worry about it.(hands shopkeeper 15 rupees)

Shopkeeper: Thanks. Luigi: You know, there should be a currency exchanger around these places.

(A Coin-Rupee Exchanger 3000 appears out of nowhere) Luigi: @_@

Mario: Anyway, let's change our cash here.(takes out 200 coins)

Luigi: Not everything, knucklehead! We're still going back home!

Mario:#_#

Link: Allright! 1 coin is worth 50 rupees! You'll be loaded!!!!!

Luigi:Not bad!(puts in 50 coins in exchanger.Exchanger gives 2,500 rupees) Link:Cool!

Mario: I'm hungry! (takes out Deku Nut and smashes it to the counter)

All but Luigi and Mario: DON'T DO THAT!!!

(Link takes out Kokiri Sword and swings it like a bat and hits Deku Nut against the wall and Nut blew up)

Link:Don't do that again. Deku Nuts are stunners, not food!!!!

Mario/Luigi:@_@

Link:Hey, guys! Hello!!!! Dang! The flash must of stunned them.

The Next Day.......

Mario: Let's get going! We've got to save the universe!!!

Link: Yeah! Have you got any weaponry that can help us?

(Mario & Luigi start doing thier moves like in Super Smash Bros. Melee)

Link: Good enough.

Mario:Well, thank you Milo for inviting us into your humble home.

Milo:Yeah,Yeah. It's just because you paid me, linguini man!!!!!!

Luigi: Anyway, let's go!!!!

All in Kokiri Forest: GOODBYE!!!!

(The heroes leave Kokiri Forest, heading out to thier long adventure)

Milo:Are they gone?

Kokiri Boy: Yyyyyyyyeah!

Milo:Let's PARTY!!!!!! (Everyone takes out soda and chili dogs and puts on music and party all night long) O.K! Short chapter. Major thanks to Luigi Mario:KOG for being maybe the only guy to read this. 

Peace Out----------GCNJack204 ^_^ 


	6. The Barter Shop

Sorry guys! I had a writers block and my keyboard wasnt working! I post my chapters at school and Idont really type my chapters at school.Here we go!Also, I need to make a correction. In Chapter 5, instead of 2,500 rupees, its 25,000!   
  
Note.I do not own anyt Nintendo characters!  
  
Chapter 6:The Barter Shop  
  
  
At the bridge in Kokiri Forest to go to Hyrule Field..  
  
Luigi:O.K! Where do we go?  
  
Link:Sigh.... READ WHAT THE NARRATOR JUST SAID, KNUCKLEHEAD!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: @_@  
  
LinkO.K! We got money and we got to know how long it will take to get there?  
  
Mario:How far is Hyrule Castle?  
  
Link:Ummm....About 50 miles.  
  
(Mario spins like in the cartoons and is dressed like Dr.Mario, except the band thing on his head)  
  
Mario:(Speaking like Einstein)Allvighty! Un my calcuulassions, the distance from hhere to the castle is 50 miles, so if we walk at 3 miles per hour, we add the speed, the velocity, the displacement, Newtons Second Law of motion, we will get there in about two hours!!!! ^_^  
  
All but Mario:(Falls over)  
  
Luigi:Allright! Now we need supplies!  
  
( A lemonade stand fell down from the sky and it had a sign that said: The Barter Shop That is in a Lemonade Stand!)  
  
All:@_@  
  
(A short littleman popped out on the counter of the stand)  
  
Billy:Hello!Im Billy, as you can see. Looks like you need some supplies!  
  
Link:Uhhhh......Yyyyyeeeaaahhhh!p  
  
Billy:We accept all currency and major credit cards, especially credit cards...hee,hee!  
  
Mario:Mushroom Smoothies!Mushroom Smoothies!!!!!!(shaking like crazy)  
  
Luigi:They are his so-called cigarrettes!  
  
(A few minutes later.....)  
  
(A/N: I am too lazy to go into detail! Quit accusing me! _)  
  
Billy:Allright! That is: 50 Mushroom Smoothies, 5 Power-Up Stars, 20 bombs, 10 Power-Up Mushrooms, 2 Fire Flowers, 50 Deku Nuts, and a FedEx order to bring two go-carts, one boomerang, a hookshot, and gift certificate to dine at the McHylias!  
Thatll be 195 coins and 200 rupees!  
  
All but Billy:(Taking out money, grumbling)  
  
Billy:Thanks for coming,bye!!!!!! ^_^  
  
(All but Billy leaves for Hyrule Field)  
  
Billy:Hee..Hee! Bill,you old bean! You did it again. Good thing I am a wax sculptor! I can fool anyone to buy fake items! Hee..Hee......Hey, whats this box? HEY!!! ITS THE WAX SCULPTURES! I GAVE KING BOWSERS SUPPLIES TO THOSE KNUCKLEHEADS!Except the smoothies! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
O.K Short chapter! I kind of tired from school!  
  
Peace Out-----GCNJack204^_^ 


	7. The Hyrule Field War: Part 1

O.K! I have an annoncement! I shall make TWO remakes of this fanfic! One is:"The Triforce Star: Hero Side ", which currently you are reading! I will remake the content! The other fic is:"Darkness Unity : Dark Side" The title says it all! The fic will show each sides story and progress! Coming soon February 2003 !^_^For now until this fanfic is complete, the title will remain.p  
  
Note:I do not own any Nintendo Characters!!!!!!! p  
  
Chapter 7:The Hyrule Field War: Part 1 p  
  
At the entarance of Kokiri Forest from Hyrule Field...... p  
  
Link: Allright, Ill lead the way! p  
  
Luigi:Who named you leader of this team? p  
  
Link : Then, lead us the way, mon capitan!!!!!! p  
  
Luigi: Uhhh...no thanks......@_@p  
  
Start walking towards Hyrule Castle when Owl hangs from the tree where you meet it the first time in the game p  
  
Owl:Hoot!Hoot! Press A to be the hero of time!Hoot! We are expecting you to help, Link! Be strong and wise! Press Z to use an item! Play the Ocarina when I say so! Hoot!!!!p  
  
Link:Ahhhh! Its him! Help me!!!!! _(whimpers) p  
  
Mario: Who is that turkey? p  
  
Owl:I am no turkey! I am Links aid!!!!!! Hoot! p  
  
Link:Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!! p  
  
Luigi:Hey! Better than Omachao!! p  
  
(All of a sudden, Omachao pops out of nowhere)p  
  
Omachao:Let me tell you about the birds and the bees....First a boy and girl comes and then.......p  
  
Luigi:(Covers Links ears) p  
  
Mario:Omachao..........KILL!!!!!!!!! p  
  
(Mario charges against Omachao and breaks him in pieces) p  
  
Link: What do you want, Owl?! p  
  
Owl:Hoot!Hoot! I have a message from a GCNJack204! p  
  
Luigi: Hey! Its the author! Whats the message?p  
  
Owl: He said he has a quest for you guys! p  
  
Luigi:For reals!? Cool! What is it? p  
  
Owl: Destroy the............ p  
  
(Owl gets fried up by a Bomb) p  
  
Luigi: LINK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! p  
  
Link:(sheepishly) I couldnt help it! p  
  
Luigi:(Falls over) p  
  
Link:Hey! Wheres Mario? p  
  
(Mario is still jumping on the broken pieces of Omachao) p  
  
Mario:DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP! DIE!!!!!! p  
  
Luigi:MARIO! WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOU?! IF THIS WASNT A RATED G FANFIC..... p  
  
Link: Man, we have been screaming a lot lately!p  
  
(You fools! Cant you do anything right?)p  
  
Link:Hey! Who are you?p  
  
(A big huge hand comes out of nowhere and slaps Link)p  
  
Link:WHAT WAS THAT FOR?p  
  
(For being a demented idiot)p  
  
Link:Ohhhhhhhhh.......p  
  
(A/N: Falls over)p  
  
Luigi: Why did you send the stupid owl?p  
  
(To tick off Link }:o )p  
  
Link:@_@p  
  
Mario: What was the message?p  
  
(A huge army of fairies are coming! Since Link killed Navi for being a loudmouth, the MFA(Magical Fairy Associasion) wants revenge and will destroy everything in thier path)p  
  
Luigi:So, youre saying that a bunch of magical hags are coming to kill us?p  
  
(Thats basically it)p  
  
Mario:Ahh! Here they come!!!!!p  
  
(An army of fairies are approaching from the field!!! Ahhh!!!)p  
  
Mario: I just said that!!!!!p  
  
(@_@)p  
  
Link:I knew this would happen! I knew this would happen!!!! _.(cries like a baby) p  
  
O.K! Longest chapter so far! ^_^ So,ahem........ (In dramatic voice) What shall happen with our heroes? Will they win or DIE?! I decide thier fate!p  
  
Peace Out-------GCNJack204 ^_^ 


	8. The Hyrule Field War: Part 2

O.K! We continue where the heroes acknowledged that an army of fairies were to attack them! I know that the text is a bit messed up in Chapter 7, but I will fix it as soon as this chapter is posted up!^_^ p  
  
Note:I do not own any Nintendo characters! p  
  
Chapter 8: The Hyrule Field War: Part 2 p  
  
(Back at where Ch. 7 ended) p  
  
Link: I knew this would happen! I knew this would happen! _(cries like a baby) p  
  
Luigi: Shaddap! Some hero you are!!!! p  
  
Link:@_@ p  
  
Mario: Here they come!! p  
  
(Three cute, small,fairies come out of the horizon and show up at the battlefield) p  
  
Mario: Who are you guys, the messengers? p  
  
Fairy #1: No! We are the army thats going to CRUSH you! p  
  
(Mario, Luigi, Link stare at each other and start laughing like crazy) p  
  
Luigi: You...Ha,Ha,Ha..... are going to beat up.....Ha,Ha......up? p  
  
Fairy #2: Yeah! Not many members in the MFA! I am the president, treasury, toastmaster, general of the military.... p  
  
Luigi: Whatever, pee-wee! GCNJack is a COMPLETE IDIOT for sending these girl scouts to fight us! p  
  
Mario:(sarcasticlly) Man, GCNJack was stupid for saying that a HUGE army were going to attack us(laughing) So, what are you going to do, huh? Take out some huge rocket launchers, tanks and multiply yourselves and each fairy are invincible?! p  
  
(Fairies did exactly what Mario said) p  
  
Link: Nice going, knuckleheads!! p  
  
(That will teach you) p  
  
All but fairies: RUN FOR IT! p  
  
(Mario, Luigi, & Link run for cover while fairies shoot missles at them) p  
  
Mario: What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?(takes out a Mushroom Smoothie) Yuck! Tastes like wax.... p   
  
Link:Whatever! Just bless my stars I didnt get smoked like a mushroom out there! p  
  
Luigi: Mushrooms....Stars...... THE SUPPLIES!!!!! p  
  
Mario: Thats right! O.K! Here is the plan! I will use a fire flower and power star, Luigi will use a power mushroom and a power star,and we will attack! Link will use his bombs for distractions and a power star in case of emergency! Got it? p  
  
Link/Luigi: RIGHT! p  
  
Mario: Allright! Lets go! Charge!!!!! p  
  
(Each hero uses thier items, Mario & Luigi grew up to 50 ft. and begin attacking) p  
  
Mario: (In deep voice) Take that, you swirming flies!! p  
  
(Mario shot 3 fireballs and fried 20 fairies) p  
  
Mario: (In Mario Party 3 voice)Im the best! p  
  
Luigi: Feel my soles, punks! p  
  
(Luigi stomps on 5 scores(That is 100 ) and crushed them) p  
  
Luigi: Ughhh.....I got a bunch of GUTS to be here in war! (Starts laughing and whole earth shakes) p  
  
Link:HEY!!!! WATCH IT HERE! US SMALL PEOPLE NEED TO LIVE!!!! p  
  
(This continues until all faires are dead except Fairy #1 and #2) p  
  
Fairy # 1: Dang! I should of paid more attention in the Spells course at school! p  
  
Mario/Luigi: Well.....LIVE AND LEARN!(Mario and Luigi each squish a fairy) p  
  
Fairy #2: Ouch...............p  
  
(Mario and Luigi return to normal size) p  
  
Link: Allright! We did it! p  
  
Luigi: That was great! If only SOMEBODY corroperated here!!!!!!!! p  
  
(Hey!!! I need a ACTION/ADVENTURE fanfic HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!) p  
  
Mario: Ohh! Right! Hey, do we die? p   
  
(I am not telling) p  
  
Mario: Please tell me! p  
  
(No)p  
  
Mario:Please!p  
  
(No)p  
  
Mario:PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!!!p  
  
(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)p  
  
Mario: @_@ p  
  
Luigi: Forget it! We have to live! We are the heroes you know! p  
  
(I am not sure about that.......) p  
  
Luigi: WHAT!? You mean that we are going to die? p  
  
(I am not telling) p  
  
Luigi: Come on! Please tell me! p  
  
(No) p  
  
Luigi: Please! p  
  
(No)p  
  
Luigi: Please! p  
  
(No)p  
  
Luigi: Please! p  
  
(No)p  
  
Luigi: Please! p  
  
(Sigh......No)p  
  
(This continued on while they were walking to Hyrule Field) p  
  
O.K! Good chapter! R+R!!!!! p  
  
Peace Out--------GCNJack204 ^_^ 


	9. DineIn At McHylias

O.K!!!!!! Nothing new for now.....p  
  
Note: You know what it is.... p  
  
Chapter 8: Dine-In At McHylias p  
  
(Mario,Luigi, & Link were walking on Hyrule Field when they came up a sign) p  
  
Mario: Hey! Check it out! Dine-In at McHylias! The best Moo-Moo burgers in all of Hyrule! Located 3 miles east of Lon-Lon Ranch! Cool! p  
  
Link: Yeah! We even have a gift certificate! Lets grab a burger! p  
  
Luigi: I am up for that! p  
  
(Start walking towards east until they reached McHylias) p  
  
Link: Allright! What do you want? p  
  
Mario: I guess 3 Moo-Moo burgers! p  
  
Link:@_@.....O.K! What do you want, Luigi? p  
  
Luigi: I guess a Lon-Lon Cucco Sandwich p  
  
Link: Allright! I will order! I know how to manage this guy! p  
  
(Link walks up to counter) p  
  
Cashier: (With a greaser tone)Hey! Welcome to McHylias, pal! Try the new Royal Hyrule McDouble! A burger fit for a king! What could I do for you? p  
  
Link:(With same tone) Hey, Tony! How ya doing? I want 3 cow slaughters, a Cucco homicide, and a Royal murder! Add some  
potato hangings while youre at it! p  
  
Cashier: Uhh....Oh!! Sorry! Tony called sick! I am Bob! p  
  
Link:Oh...(Walks towards Mario) @_@ p  
  
Luigi: Uhh... I will order!  
  
(A few minutes later, the heroes are eating at a table) p  
  
Link: Hey! Look at this! Its the Daily Hylian! p  
  
Mario: Check out the sports page! p  
  
Luigi: No! Comics! p  
  
Link: Who and what?! p  
  
Mario: Sigh...What is the Daily Hylian anyway? p  
  
Link: It just brings the biggest news of the day! p  
  
Luigi: What is it? p  
  
Link: It says: Ancient Sage returns from heaven! A man desended from the heavens and announced that the coming of a fanfic is to come! The sages name was GCNJack204, though not recored in Hylian history, people claim for him to be the Lost Sage! He said, Minesweeper......New Fic.........The Life Of Billy the Smiley......... Coming soon....... in two days or so......! HEY! GCNJACK204! THATS THE AUTHOR! YOU USED THIS CHAPTER AND MY PEOPLE TO ADVERTISE!!! p  
  
(So? Its my fic!) p  
  
Link: Not if I can help it! p  
  
(Takes out sword and start walking towards the page you are reading) p  
  
Uh,oh! Got to hurry! Chapter is going to run short! O.K! R+R!p  
  
Peace Out!------GCNJack204 ^_^ p  
  
P.S: READ MY NEW FANFIC THATS GOING TO BE IN MINESWEEPER! NO! NO! LINK! DONT DO IT!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. The Replacement

O.K! Link ripped Chapter 9! I fired the little elf and got a replacement! I hope you enjoy the new hero........Hamtaro( That is all the agency had) p  
  
Note: I do not own any Nintendo Characters or Japanese cartoon characters! p  
  
Chapter 10: The Replacement p  
  
Mario: Sigh....That bites! Link was a pretty brave guy! Too bad we got stuck with this stupid hamster! p  
  
Hamtaro: (Singing theme song)p  
  
Luigi:(Covering ears) AHHH!!! I CAN NOT STAND IT! HE HAS BEEN SINGING FOR THE LAST 2 HOURS!!!! MUST...KILL.......HAMSTER!!!!!!!! p  
  
Mario: Dont do it.......I like his singing! p  
  
Luigi: MUST....KILL!!!!!!p  
  
(Grabs Hamtaro and throws him in a boiling cauldron which was randomly placed by me!!!! ^_^)p  
  
Luigi: YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DID THIS TO ALL OF US!!!!! p  
  
(Now, Luigi! Calm down! We can negotiate!!!! Dont do it!!!!)  
  
(Luigi heads towards page)  
  
Sigh....Here we go again! I must find Link! I gotta bring him back on this fic! Please R+R   
  
Pea~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
